1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a golf club head that has a good vibration-absorbing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional golf club head 1 includes a head body 11 having a front opening 111, and a striking plate 12 covering the front opening 111 for striking a golf ball (not shown). Since the conventional golf club head 1 is not provided with a vibration-absorbing element, when a player strikes the ball with a large swinging force, a substantial impact force is absorbed by the striking plate 12, such that an intense vibration is produced. This intense vibration can make it difficult to hit the ball accurately. Further, the intense vibration is transmitted to the player's hands which may bring discomfort to the player. Such transmission of vibration may be especially acute when the player is using a wood.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional golf club head 2, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M240256, includes a head body 21, and a striking plate 22 fixed to a front end face of the head body 21. A receiving space 23 is formed in a bottom portion of the head body 21 adjacent to the striking plate 22. Fluid 24 is filled into the receiving space 23 to serve as a vibration-absorbing element. The fluid 24 in the receiving space 23 produces a viscous force that dampens the vibration produced during striking of the ball.
Although the conventional golf club head 2 of FIG. 3 can achieve a vibration-absorbing effect, the fluid 24 may leak out from the receiving space 23 during use of the golf club head 2 over time. Further, such a configuration of the conventional golf club head 2 is difficult to produce, so that the cost to produce the same is high. Moreover, during swinging of a golf club incorporating the golf club head 2, because of the movement of the fluid 24 in the receiving space 23, a delayed condition is produced, which reduces stability during hitting of the ball.